


Dr. Feelgood (Love is a Serious Business)

by Moon_Called



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Called/pseuds/Moon_Called
Summary: This story takes place in season 4.1, just after Keller is released from the hole and calls it quits with Beecher.This was my very first song-fic story and it actually put a smile on my face as I reread it.    It's short, it's smut, and it's anOzstory that defies all reason, but hey ... that's why it's called fiction, right? :)





	Dr. Feelgood (Love is a Serious Business)

**Author's Note:**

> **(1)** To those of you who aren't familiar with Aretha Franklin or her classics (that would be anyone under the age of 40 whose parents aren't/weren't into R  & B or the Motown sound) I can tell you that with the exception of _Respect_ , all the songs I mention in the story are slow and sexy in a _'Come here baby lets have sex, right now!'_ kind of way. If you're really curious, especially about _Dr. Feelgood (Love is a Serious Business)_ , you can probably find it on one of Aretha's CD's at your local library, or online.
> 
> **(2)** All of my _Oz_ song-fic stories were first posted on the Christopher Keller _Twisted Sisterhood_ email List Serv many years ago. :)
> 
> **DISCLAIMERS:**
> 
> I don't own the Chris Keller and Tobias Beecher characters, Tom Fontana and HBO have that privilege. This is for fun, not profit.
> 
> **SONG CREDITS:**
> 
> _Dr. Feelgood (Love is a Serious Business)_ , words and lyrics by Aretha Franklin & Ted White; 14th Hour-Pronto, BMI. From the album/CD _I Never Loved A Man The Way I Love You,_ by Aretha Franklin. Arranged and directed by Tom Dowd, Produced by Jerry Wexler. Atlantic Record; 1967. Lyrics used without permission ... not for profit.

  

"Beecher, turn that shit off!"

I took a deep breath and looked at his broad back hunched over the sink. He rinsed and spit twice, then shook his toothbrush and put it away. A sudden influx of new inmates had forced us together again. McManus had used a 'the devil you know is better than...' rationale as explanation for reuniting us as pod-mates.

Chris had bitched loudly in Tim's face about it until the unit manager had gotten pissed himself and called for the guards. I had silently thanked every star in heaven for this second chance.

I came back from my reverie when I noticed that Chris was staring at me in 'menace' mode. Oops! I had to think fast before my new boom box got introduced to the pod wall.

I propped an arm behind my head and flung the other one carelessly across my stomach. I tried for an 'inviting' look but my heart was beating so fast I'm sure the panic showed on my face. I licked my lips to see if I had his attention and relaxed a fraction when his eyes followed my tongue. "Just a few more minutes, okay? I've ... I've requested some songs."

He snorted. "What are you, a fucking teenager?" then he glared again. "Beecher, if I hear Barry Manilow come outta that thing it'll be the _last_ sound it makes. Got that?" Then he went back to the sink and splashed water on his face.

_"...And welcome back to the 'golden 60's' request hour,_  
_where we play ten back-to-back songs commercial free!_  
_This next set goes out to Chris from Toby! Here is the_  
_undisputed Queen of Soul, Miss Aretha Franklin."_

I watched his reflection in the mirror as _Respect_ oozed out of the speakers. He looked at me in the mirror and I could see it in his eyes. He can't believe that I remembered, that something he mentioned almost three years ago would be important enough for me to retain. I smiled at him.

How could I forget that conversation? It was something _so_ foreign to my former white bread, strictly vanilla existence that it was almost like hearing a description of another country ... other customs. I had never hung out at 'beer joints' and listened to loud music blaring out of a jukebox. I had never slow danced with a woman with my hands on her ass, her arms around my neck, and my tongue down her throat. Chris had talked about his favorite slow dance 'grind' music ... and all of it was by Aretha Franklin. He'd said that she sang all her songs like she was having the best fucking orgasm of her life.

Chris closed his eyes and fell back against the wall between the sink and the desk. He started to... move ... with the music ... nodding his head and tapping his thigh with a hand. I could all but imagine him leaning against the wall with a bottle of beer in his hand in some small, hot, smoke-filled room with the noise of balls being racked on a pool table a distant sound as music swelled from a jukebox.

He lifted his t-shirt and started running a hand up and down his chest as his hips began move in that 'slow screw against the wall’ way as he held an imaginary partner. I held my breath. _Do Right Woman--Do Right Man_ was halfway through when he opened his eyes and stared at me with that 'come here, baby ... I got something for you' look. I slid off my bunk and leaned against it ... afraid to move until I'd been asked ... been invited to join him.

He swaggered across the room just as _Baby, Baby, Baby_ began. "Dance with me, Toby," he whispered. And my knees buckled. He helped me up and then pulled me into the shadows of our pod. He put my arms on his shoulders, pressed me tightly up against him, grabbed my ass and began to slow dance with me.

I know my face was red. I certainly would _never_ have danced with Gen this way. It was so 'up close and personal' that I wasn't sure at first it actually _was_ little more than dry-fucking in a vertical position. But I soon figured out the pattern: two backward movements (two forward for me) and one forward movement, then a swivel to the side, repeat ... all while moving in a tight circle. But we soon shifted to instinct when he put one hand under my t-shirt and moved it up and down my spine. I felt a wet spot on the front of my boxers. I didn't know if the pre-cum was his or mine. And I didn't care.

Chris moved his cheek slowly against mine and then nibbled on my ear. He began to alternate between licking and blowing on it, and drove me crazy with need in the process. Just then the first jazzy, bluesy notes of _Dr. Feelgood (Love is a Serious Business)_ flowed from the speakers and curled around inside me. A low rumble sounded deep in his throat and he pulled me impossibly closer. He uttered a sexy grunt of approval right next to my left ear, then applied a delicious suction just behind the lobe.

_I don't want nobody ... always ... sittin' around...me and my man._  
_I don't want nobody...always ...sittin' right there...looking at me and that man._  
_Be it my mother, my brother, or my sister...would you believe?._  
_I'll get up, put on some clothes, go out...and help them find somebody for_  
_themselves if I can...yes I will._

He paused long enough to remove both of our t-shirts and then pulled me back against his incredible heat. Both of his hands were now inside my boxers, kneading and caressing my ass. He moved his lips slowly along my jaw bone and then licked and nibbled my chin. Finally, we sucked each others' lips. It was wet and sexy and oh, so sweet. Then without warning his tongue invaded my mouth. The one thing I have always loved about the way Chris kisses is how damn 'thorough' he is about it. No one has ever explored my mouth with such ardent interest. His tongue raked against my soft palate and my knees buckled again. He squeezed my cock and I moaned into his mouth. DAMN! The man has talented hands! He could be a secret weapon for the government. An enemy spy won't talk? Just leave him along with Chris and his 'magic' hands for fifteen minutes. I giggled into his mouth and he tugged on my bottom lip with his teeth. Then he ran his teeth lightly down my neck and bit my shoulder. I moaned again.

_Now I don't mind company...because company's alright_  
_with me every once and a while...yes it is._  
_I tell you I don't mind company...because company's alright_  
_with me every once in a while...yeah._  
_But Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh when me and that man get to lovin'..._  
_I Tell you girls ... I dig you, but I just don't have time...to sit …_  
_and chit ... and sit and chit chat and smile._

Chris lapped at my cock like a man possessed. He quickly settled into a rhythm of lick ... lave ... swirl ... suck ...and then without warning _SUCTION_ ... intense suction that drew my cock deep into his throat. At one point he held his tongue rigid while I rubbed the underside against it and then he _SUCKED_ for all he was worth. I slid down the wall and he followed me, never releasing my cock from that sweet agonizing pressure in his throat.

When orgasm hit and I started to cum, I grabbed his head and pulled that galvanizing suction, that talented mouth down until his lips touched the hair on my groin. I couldn't stop moaning. When my tremors stopped, he raised his head and kissed me. I sucked my cum off his tongue.

_Don't send me no doctor... filling me up with all of those pills_  
_I got me a man named 'Dr. Feelgood'... and Ohhhhh … yeah …_  
_that man takes care of all my pains and my ills._  
_His name is... Dr. Feeeelgooood in the morning. Takin'_  
_care of business ... is really this man's game._  
_And after one visit to Dr. Feelgood ... yoooouu'd understand why_  
_Feelgood is his naaammme ... ohhhh .. .yeeaah ... ohhhh ..._  
_Good God almighty the man sho' makes me feel real_  
_Oooooooooooooooooooooo_

Chris's cock throbbed inside me. I could feel it jerk and twitch as I massaged and pulled at it with my ass ... just as he had massaged and pulled at my cock with his mouth. He had me up against the wall in an impossible position with my legs wrapped around his waist, supported by his body weight. He leaned down and sucked my nipples, nipping them with his teeth.

I couldn't stand any more. I was a raw nerve, tortured with unbearable sensation. I moaned his name louder than I intended and he clamped his mouth over mine. We sucked and licked each other's lips for a while. Then, when neither one of us could stand another moment, he began to pump his cock in and out of my ass. I looked down in surprise. His hand had coaxed my cock into another erection. He moved his lips close to my ear and whispered "The doctor is in, baby" and we collapsed into that intimate laughter only lovers share. We held each other, caressed each other, and 'shushed' each other while Chris fought to hold us both up.

We looked at each other ... he and I ... and the ice melted. _I Never Loved a Man (The Way I Love You)_ cocooned us in its soulful melody. My last coherent thought, as his thrusts became harder, was that I absolutely _had_ to order the complete Aretha Franklin collection.

**The End**


End file.
